Time can't save everything
by KawaiiNekoSho-Jo
Summary: Ekko have to chose, will he save the girl he had once fallen for or the friend who has lost her memories or himself. He can't chose but finally gets an answer. (Might make you sad!)


Ekko had been talking to jinx now for a week after finally find her after she kdft zaun. He had also met vi again who had lost her memories. But he couldn't forget her so he tried to talk to her again knowing who she used to be before while she didn't remember him at all. But one night when he was walking down an empty he sees jinx running towards him and didn't notice that ekko was standing there in time and crashed into him but luckily he didn't Fall down and stood there looking at her. Soon he saw vi come running towards them. "Stop right there! " she said. Jinx pushed ekko away so he staggered a few step backwards but to no succeed she got caught by vi. She pushed vi away as hard as she could without having vi move a single inch. "Who do we have here? " Said a man in black. " jinx I'm finally gonna get my revenge for blowing up my businesses! " the man shouted and aimed a gun towards her, jinx took this chance to push vi away and turned to him, "Like i care! and who are you?" She said and looked at the man and the man got furious at her answer. "Hey put the gun down! She is arrested so you can leave! " the man just smiled. "If you want to be in the way I'll just drag you down with her" and took out another gun pointed at both vi and jinx who had stopped. Knowing he would shoot if she moved. "Hey let them go! " ekko shouted. But the man just smiled towards the boy. "To late" and he shot both vi and jinx that was right in front of him. "No! " he said and ran to the two who he had known since childhood and cared about completely. They were bleeding terribly and getting colder he just hold them and cried. he cried and cried, looking at the two as their life was slipping away, away from him. ekko didn't want this, not now when he had finally found them he wouldn't let them leave him again like this, forcing him to live knowing he won't meet them again. He rewinded the time and found himself at the same scene before the man shot his bullets. Ekko ran and stood in front of jinx "what are you-" jinx said but stopped at the sound of the bullets. "Tch Damn boy." The man said and ran away. "Oh no, no no no don't leave me ekko!" she said shaking holding ekko in her arms. Ekko looked at jinx who was crying right now, then he turned towards vi and saw how she just laid there lifeless. He didn't want this either. He could only save one person, he can't chose but he rewinded again before he died. But this time he ran and stood in front of vi. 'Bang' echoed thru the air and hit jinx and ekko. "tch, got what i wanted tho" the man said and ran away. "Damn it ekko! Why did you do that!? "Ekko just looked at her. She was alive but crying, but still alive and he was happy for that but when he saw jinxs body pouring out blood dyin like him he regret what he did. but he couldn't chose which one to save so he rewinded and rewinded over and over again. He couldn't decide, he didn't want any of them to die. He has probably rewind around 10 times now and every time he rewinded he saved the person that died last time, so he saved them several times but couldn't decide. As he laid there he smiled at jinx. realizing what he could do this time, what he felt would be the only thing he could do he said slowly to jinx "I'm sorry but this will be the last time I promise so smile for me then okay? " he said tears streaming down his face when he saw jinx being confused. as he rewinded once again just to get back to the cruel moment of chose who to save but this time ekko didn't run towards of his friends. 'This will be the last time's he thought and ran to the man and stood in front of both guns and then both vi and jinx screamed something but he couldn't hear it thru the sound of the two guns shooting ekko in his chest as he fell down. Vi and jinx ran to him and screamed and cried but he couldn't hear them, he couldn't hear anything except that ring in his ears. But he smiled at both and them. "I... said this... would be the last time" and then he couldn't hear nor see anything anymore as he laid there lifeless. " No! I won't let you" jinx screamed and rewinded and now ekko was back to the same moment for the 11th time. He didn't have time to think but knew what happened. But he won't let her do it. He wanted to save them so once he got shot and laid there he raised his hand "this is the last time" he said and smashed the rewind button. Jinx and vi was crying, he noticed that since he could feel water drops fall on his face. "Finally, I saved you" he said and smiled with his own tears streaming down his face. While his vision got darker and the sounds got quieter. Soon enough ekko stopped moving leaving a crying vi and jinx left behind. He saved them after rewinding so many times. But the price was his own life. no matter if he had one more hour in his days, more days in his years or more years in his life. He would never be able to get that extra time anymore, he would never get to see those two again. but it's okay as long as they both live and not one of them are dead.


End file.
